Spin of the Wheel
by MissingBlood
Summary: Driver was what he was known as. He was called this for no one knows his true identity. He works alone and he's the best at what he does. And that...is to Drive. But what happens when a girl and her older brother become entangled in his life of crime?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The waitress had to be at least seventeen. She wasn't very tall either. Probably around five six. Red hair was tied in a ponytail behind her head. A coffee mug had been set in front of her on the counter which had just been washed. Black is what she preferred.

She had worked at this diner for about seven months, mostly because she was living on her own and needed the money. Where were her parents at? What about her friends? Truthfully she didn't know.

Her parents abandoned her in front of an apartment complex and left without any note of ownership. As for friends, she was one of the wall flowers in her school. Not a lot of people actually acknowledged her existence, and those who did kept their distance.

This never bothered her however. It helped her concentrate on what really mattered in her life. Getting the hell out of the Sprawl. She had raised herself here ever since she had walked out of the last home she had stayed at. A lot had happened since then.

Now all she wanted to do was stay alive in the fringes of todays society. Her manger helped run the diner as its cook. They didn't get many customers, but it was still enough to make a profitable income. The manger's name was Ozio, he was a large sized human with a short temper. "Kayley! Pay attention girl, we got a customer."

Kayley was snapped out of her day dream as I had been announced. "Welcome to the Red River Diner sir." She said with a fake smile. I kept quiet as I walked over to the counter to take a seat.

She walked behind the counter and grabbed the awaiting dish that had been put out for me in advance. "I don't pay you to slack off, I pay you to work." She seemed to shrink a little in front of Ozio's big frame.

"I'm sorry boss, it won't happen again." She exclaimed. Ozio just sighed and approached me. Kayley slid the plate over to me. It stopped in front of my silverware. I picked up my fork and looked over the food. Eggs, artificial of course, and grilled fish, also artificial.

"How you doin' Greenie?" Ozio's nickname for me, probably because I was one of the only Yuan Ti left in the world. I nodded to Kayley and she smiled. "You know me Ozio." He grunted and pulled out a mug from underneath the counter and began to fill it with black coffee, then he added his own special creamer. I nodded my thanks and then began to eat as he reentered the kitchen.

Kayley stared at me with some curiousness. I avoided eye contact with her. She frowned and stalked towards me. "Aren't you going to ask me how I did on my exam?" I shook my head and continued eating the grub in front of me. "You're no fun, you know that?" she said with a huff.

I looked at her and again she smiled. "My exams were ok to say the least; weren't even that hard come to think of it..." I let her babble on while I sipped my coffee. "Do you think I could make it to Japan?" she asked. I was about to answer but then I noticed her muscles slightly tense as three figures came into the diner.

I finished my meal just as an ugly orc with a brown leather jacket and a big scar on his jaw set his heavy Warhawk heavy pistol on the counter and sat beside me. His two friends in trench coats, a female human and a male elf, stood by the door. The elf, who I knew as Caloth, had to be a street samurai while the human was most likely a decker. The orc beside me looked me up and down and then leaned forward in his stool. "Don't see a lot of you around anymore."

"Um...excuse me s-sir..." All eyes were on Kayley. She was nervous. She looked at me and then back at the orc. "I'm goin' to have to ask you to put away your weapon." The orc only chuckled and set his hands on the counter.

"Don't worry little lady," he started in a calm voice. "We won't be here long. How about you have your boss Ozio come out eh." The red head nodded and slinked back into the kitchen. The orc then set his gaze back on me. "What is that shit?" He asked while pointing at the empty plate. I stayed quiet and sipped on the last of my coffee. The orc gave me a smile.

"Quiet huh, I can fix that." I kept my gaze on the coffee mug as Ozio stomped out with a metal rod in his hand. "What do you want Kozak?" he asked angrily. Kozak laid his hand on the grip of the pistol and looked at the Red River's manger. "Don't tell me you forgot about the chinyen you owe my employer's OZ."

Ozio stopped at the sight of the pistol and lowered his bludgeon. "I ain't paying those bastards, you hear me?" Kozak picked up the heavy pistol and leveled the iron sights on Ozio's big frame. The big man took a step back and bumped into the red head. "Loud and clear cheif." He finished in a sinister hiss as he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the mans chest causing it to burst open with a brilliant splash of blood exploding from the wound.

The sound of the gun going off was deafening. My ears began to ring with a high pitched note. I pulled out my wallet and laid twelve credits on the counter. I looked up at the red head to find her in shock. Some of Ozio's blood was splattered across her shirt.

Kayley screamed and ducked down into a fetal position with her arms above her head. Caloth walked over and leapt over the counter with his weapon drawn. "Go find the man's stash, Eluka how much time we have?" Eluka looked down at her stopwatch. "Two minutes and forty seconds." I stood up and adjusted my jacket.

The red head looked up at me with a pleading gaze. I gave her an emotionless stare causing her to look away. I walked outside and looked over to my vehicle. It was a grey Nissan Cirrus. As I walked towards it I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the keys. Upon reaching the car I turned around and looked back towards the diner while unlocking the driver side door.

Caloth had leapt back over the counter with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Eluka seemed to say something as I opened the door and stepped into the car. I started the engine and shifted gears into first, but didn't apply any gas yet. Looking back at Kozak to see what he was doing I caught a glance of his gun moving towards Kayley.

She started for the end of the counter, but stumbled over the dead body. Kozak pulled the trigger hitting his target and causing the red head to fall forward. She caught herself with the shelf below. Kozak, seeming annoyed that she took the bullet that well, shot her again in the stomach. She fell onto the counter top, but still struggled for life.

The orc walked over and slammed his fist into her face multiple times. Her skull caved in and parts of her brain stained the plates on the counter. I looked forward and turned on the police scanner. "...Roger that 270, I'm about two minutes out from Red River Diner." I looked back at the diner.

Caloth sprinted out the front door with Eluka right behind him. I opened the back door as the two reached the vehicle. They both piled in and shut the door. "Eight...seven...six...five..." Kozak reached the passenger door and hopped in. "Ok Go Go Go."

I applied pressure to the gas pedal and let off the clutch. We sped away from the diner. After about two blocks we came to a halt at a stop light. "Job well done guys." Eluka said. I shook my head. "Look in front of us." I said while eyeing the cop car in front of us.

Kozak looked at the cop car too. "You think you can outrun him?" I shook my head and rested my right hand on the gear shifter and looked back at the light. Time passed by at a slower rate. Kozak began to sweat. Eluka, I noticed, was holding her breath. Caloth readied his Colt Cobra.

The light turned green and I floored the gas pedal. The cruiser activated its lights as I flew by. I had about three seconds on him as he turned around. "Any available units, I'm in hot pursuit with a suspect,' I turned right and accelerated. "Vehicle is a grey Nissan Cirrus." I looked over to the alleyway on my left that I had picked before and drifted into it.

I looked through the rear view mirror as the flashing lights of the cruiser entered the alleyway. "LOSE THIS GUY!" Kozak yelled. Caloth turned his gun to aim at the officer behind the wheel. Eluka grabbed him and shook her head. "No. We don't want to make this into an all out fire fight. Let the driver do his work." I shifted into third gear as we came to the exit of the alley and sped across the road. In front of us was a parking garage; I drove into it without slowing down.

Another vehicle pulled out in front of us and I easily swerved around it. The police cruiser didn't try to maneuver around the vehicle, it just smashed right into it. The vehicle, along with it passengers, were fish-tailed out of the way. The cruiser never lost any speed. "Shit, this guy isn't even stopping."

The cruiser accelerated and caught up to us. We came to a ramp leading up and I was presented with two options. Head up and let the cop follow us, or try something risky. I looked in the rear view mirror and watched the cop accelerate forward. I pulled up on the handbrake and swerved left.

The maneuver turned me a complete 180 degrees and allowed the cop to fly passed us. Police cruiser's rely on speed and armor these days, not maneuverability. This allowed me to buy some time to get as far away as I could until he turned around. I let off the handbrake, shifted down into first, and sped us out of the parking garage. As we passed the wrecked car I looked over to see a father and two kids lying dead inside the car.

I took a right once I hit the main road and shifted into second. After about a minute or so I pulled into another alley. A white Citroen Xhen was parked along the alley wall. I pulled up in front of it and Kozak stepped out. "Come on Driver." I turned off the car and got out. Caloth and Eluka did the same.

I looked further down the alley. A purple street light shone off in the distance, barely illuminating our area. It had rained last night so the ground was still wet and a small puddle had been created some distance ahead. The purple light reflected off of the wet ground.

The buildings around us were run down from constant weather. Must have been pre-war buildings, because the walls hadn't been coated in XZ-20, the stuff that kept buildings from eroding from the acid like rain. The sound of traffic in the distance and Rap music a couple blocks down filled the air.

I walked back over to the limo and got in last. Inside the limo was a small bar, a vidphone communicator, and the Eviro control system. I took my seat near the door and looked out the window. "Nice driving kid." Kozak told me. I shrugged and kept my gaze focused outside.

"He always drives smooth Kozak, thats why they call him Driver." Caloth told the orc. The orc scoffed, causing Eluka to giggle at his annoyance of the elf. "Don't you two ever stop fighting?" she asked. We pulled out of the alley way and took a right on Samuelson Boulevard.

Several police cruisers sped passed us and turned into the alley. "Now it's a mission well done." Eluka stated. Again I shook my head and looked at the orc. "Did you have to kill the girl?" I asked. Kozak laughed. "No, of course not. But hey, it was fun while it lasted."

I nodded and looked back out the window, going back to my thoughts. We drove sometime down the Boulevard before taking an exit to the more wealthier side of this sector, the megacorps. Neon lights changed to office lights and towering skyscrapers. Caloth turned on the radio and played some smooth techno. A large Fiat helicopter flew above us toward our destination, a megacorp called Red Avian Robotics.

They'ed had some history in building the many police bots that patrol the major cities of the west coast. They're also the ones that gave us the job. Well they gave Caloth the job and he asked me to help. I agreed and asked for only twenty precent of the profit. We pulled up in front of the building and were ledinto the main lobby where two men, dressed in dark suits, stood side by side a tall woman with an eyepatch over her left eye.

I walked behind the others as we approached them. "Do you have the money?" she asked. Kozak took the duffle bag away from Caloth and set it down in front of the lady. One of the men grabbed the bag and checked it. He turned to the woman an nodded. She smiled broadly and waved a hand.

The other man walked forward and placed three suitcases down in front of us. "Inside you'll find one datachip, use it to transfer the money into your bank accounts." With that she and the other two men walked back towards the elevators. Caloth grabbed his suitcase and looked at the others. "Wanna go out for drinks?"

The club had been lit up with blue flashing lights and heavy techno music banged at my ear drums. I sat alone at the bar with a shot glass in my right hand and a bottle of Shaojiu in my left. I poured myself another shot and slowly gulped it down. Tonight hadn't been a good job. Kozak got four innocents killed and he acted as if it was nothing.

It pissed me off to no end. I wanted to say something to the orc, but what would I say? I'd probably stutter and make a fool of myself. That's why I always stayed quite. Wouldn't talk unless I had to. It kept me out of trouble too, but what Kozak did tonight...I wasn't going to let it go.

The said orc approached me with Caloth supporting his drunk body. Two girls, dressed in skimpy outfits, walked beside the mercenary. "Ladies, I wanna you to meet the Driver. He's the guy that does all of the cool car chases. Where is it you work at again?" Just let this orc talk, don't say anything to provoke hostility.

"He drives Kozak, that's it." Caloth answered for me. I was glad the elf had my back most of the times. I almost considered him a friend. "That's the only skill he's got, because he can't walk right and if he tries to run he stumbles like an idiot. Plus he doesn't talk at all." Almost. The elf was right of course about both statments.

I in turn poured another glass and quickly gulped it down before paying my credits. I grabbed my jacket, a black satan fabric with a silver crab sown in the back of it, and turned to walk away. I felt a large hand on my shoulder stop me. "Where you going kid?" Kozak seemed angry that I was ignoring him.

"Out for some air." I responded and shrugged his hand off of me. I headed for the balcony overlooking the city below in all of it's magnificence. I put my jacket on and looked out across the flashing lights below. Luckily I was the only one out there.

It was quite for the most part except for the loud, but distant bass from the music. It was hypnotic really; the music and the sight of the city from above. It made me feel free. Free from my criminal past. I was able to be alone and think about tonight.

That across brought my thoughts back to Kozak. The way he killed Kayley had made my stomach churn around inside my body. I turned to look back to the bar, only to find the orc making his way over to me again. I sighed and looked back down at the city below.

I heard the sound of the sliding door open and techno rushed out into the midnight sky. It was cut off as Kozak shut the door. "The hell you doing out here alone kid?" I kept my gaze set on the streets but responded. "Thinking." The orc walked up beside me and leaned on the railing. "About the job?"

I nodded and slid my hands into my jacket pockets. "Don't tell me you're still thinking about that red head." I looked at him and sighed. "You are still thinking about her!" he exclaimed while throwing his hands into the air.

I looked down at my watch and read 12:33. "It's getting late Kozak, I'm leaving." I turned around and began to walk away, but was again stopped by the orcs giant hand on my shoulder. He turned me around and looked me directly in the eyes. "You wanna say something Kid, I suggest you do it with the wind you still have in ya." Was he threatening me?

This was taking it far beyond what was normal of the orc's bullying. "Why should I waste my time with trash like you." I stated. Kozak reeled his left hand back and balled into a fist. I was caught by surprise has he slugged me in the gut completely knocking the wind out of me. I dropped down on knee with a groan and used my hands to help balance myself.

"F-fuck you Kozak." The orc pushed me aside and walked back into the club. After regaining my breath I stood myself back up and headed back inside. I was conjuring up a plan inside my head as walked through the club. I avoided anyone who might recognize me and I kept my head down as I walked towards the elevator leading down to the parking garages.

I descended down to the level where the orcs car was parked. The elevator doors opened and I stepped outside. I didn't know what his car looked like, because I had never seen him drive it around me. I did however know his license plate from listening to police scanners. He'd popped up several times with minor problems.

I was looking for THEORK7. I slowly scanned the cars in front of me and came up empty. I walked forward along the aisle of cars and kept looking. THEORK7 license plate belonged to a blue Honda GM 3220. I reached into my jacket and pulled out a master key.

I walked over to the driver side door and unlocked the car without any problems. After adjusting the seat to fit me I activated the ignition and pulled the car out of its lot. I drove passed the elevator and over to the vacant wall on the other side of the parking garage. I turned the car around to face the elevator entrance.

This version of the Honda had a built in sensor that measures the driver and determines wether it's the owner. If it's not then the car sends off a signal to the owner's comlink, informing them of the intruder. It would take Kozak a good five minutes to get here so I browsed through his songs and was surprised to come across the song Digital Versicolor by Glass Candy. I turned it on and waited for him to come out of the elevator.

The music seemed to fuel my current rage against the orc. I felt my adrenaline begin to rise as I gripped onto the steering wheel tightly. I was glad this car was automatic, it would make my job a whole lot easier. The elevator door opened and out stormed a very infuriated Kozak. I smiled wolfishly and gassed it towards him.

I got him off guard and he only looked at the car heading his way. I eased off the gas and rammed into the orc. He tumbled onto the hood of the car and rolled of to the side. I stopped the car and immediately got out of the car. I walked over to the laying figure of Kozak. I walked around him until I got to his front.

Kozak groaned and tried to look up, but was met with a stomp to the head. He obeyed and didn't look back up. I delivered out a few more kicks to his gut and added some punches to his head; he cried out in pain with each blow. I didn't stop there though. He laid his hand out to try and push himself up. I raised my foot up and drove it into his elbow, causing it to break in an unnatural position. He screamed at the pain of his arm.

I silenced his screaming with a kick to the face knocking him unconscious. That last kick felt so pleasing to me. I figured he'd had enough so I turned around and walked away sliding my hands into my jacket pockets. Making my way back down to my car I passed a large group of people who were intent on partying with anyone.

I kept quite and ignored their hoots and provocative comments and walked on. Finally reaching my car I sighed in relief as I slid into the leather seat. I shut the door and turned on the radio to classic rewind. I began my drive home as the song Nightcall by Kavinsky came on over the radio. I kept my wolfish smile and drove off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I got back to my apartment later then I'd planned, so I woke up later than intended. My head throbbed as I sat up in bed. Too much Shao last night. The memories swarmed back to me of what happened to the red head and Ozio. What was her name again? It didn't matter now though.

Stepping out of bed I instinctively turned on the holovision to the news. "And that's how the fifteen year old was saved from vampires. Thanks to LAPD's finest..." I listened intently as I made the morning coffee. It was something about coffee now a days that helped fuel my body more than anything. "In other news, last night an attack was made at a small diner. There was only one casualty, a young unidentifiable girl." I held my breath and waited to see what happened to Ozio. "The diner's owner and cook had survived his wounds and is now being treated at Mercy Hospital. The hospital that answers your needs." Damn advertisment. I decided to pay the man a visit to make up for last night.

After work of course. I drank the rest of my coffee and hopped into the shower. As I lathered my body down with soap the vidphone started ringing. "Answer." The screen inside the shower came on and I was staring at my partner Caloth. "What's up cowboy?" I nodded to the elf and he smiled. "You think you can do me a favor? I need a ride to work, boyfriend has the car for today." I turned off the shower and began to dry myself off. "Meet me at my car Cal." I turned off the vidphone and began to get dressed.

Blue jeans, grey t-shirt, Jacket. I slipped on my socks and shoes and grabbed my keys as I left the small apartment. The clouds had gathered again today causing the sky to become grey and give some overcast to the city that never sleeps. I walked down to the elevator lobby and waited for the elevator to come up. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see who it was.

"Hey cowboy." "Cal." I nodded slightly and then stepped into the elevator as the doors opened. He followed and leaned against the wall. "You hear the news? OZ is still up. Kozak ain't going to be too happy about that." I hid my smile and stayed quiet. The elevator stopped at the garage level and we both headed to my car.

It was an old white 1998 BMW M5, manual transmission, six speed. I walked over to the drivers side and got in while Caloth got in the passenger side. "Mind if I turn on some tunes?" I shrugged and nodded. He grinned and plugged in his auxiliary device. He began to search his phone for a song as I backed out. I pulled out of the garage and drove off in the direction of where we worked.

As we hit the main highway Caloth turned on Lizard Eyes by The Boy & Sister Alma. I sighed at his silent teasing. "So what happened between you and Seth?" I asked. The elf sat silently for a minute. "We broke up, he found out about the job last night. He kicked me out of the apartment and is going to sell it tonight. I gotta find a place to stay for a while." I thought about that for some time, but stayed quiet. We arrived at the track and I parked around back, but kept the engine running.

"You gonna let me out cowboy?" I looked over at him and turned off his Aux. "I could use a room mate Cal." The elf looked surprised at my offer. "After what happened last time? Damn man..." I turned off the car and got out. "Think about it for a while kid." I shut my door and walked towards the entrance of the studio.

I worked as a stunt driver for a show that revolves around cars and their capabilities. Caloth helped with visual effects and as my co-driver. My boss, Urban Cooper, was the stunt supervisor and coordinator. He was usually in his office in the morning smoking. I walked passed the security guard and towards his office. I knocked on his door and was greeted with the occasional grunt to come in. I opened the door and was met with the overpowering smell of cigarette smoke. "Hey kid, how was the job?" I nodded to him and replied. "Sloppy."

Urban looked at me questionably. "How so?" I looked away and answered. "Kozak killed the waitress." The human sighed and slouched back into his chair. "Shit, I'm sorry kid. The cops weren't too heavy were they?" I shrugged and decided to change the subject. "What am I driving today boss?" He shook his head. "For right now nothing, but I want you in the garage today. Gotta real good car coming in and it needs some work done on it." I nodded and walked back towards the locker room.

After getting dressed in my work coveralls Caloth and I began to work on this new car. It was the new 23 Ferrari Hybrid SS. It was mostly modifying the car to preform better on the track and we messed around with the engine a bit. We worked on the car for about eight hours before deciding we done all we could for the car. "You two will drive it tomorrow when we start filming." Urban said as we left.

"Hey cowboy?" Caloth began as we reached my car. I looked at him and listened. "I thought about it for a while, and...decided that I'm taking you up on that offer." I smiled at him and looked towards the city. "We gotta stop by the hospital." The elf nodded and we got in then left the studio.

It was about three in the afternoon whenever we pulled into Mercy Hospitals parking lot. We made our way inside and found one of the nurses. "Where's Ozio located at ma'am?" I asked. She pointed me towards the elevator and said room 108, tenth floor. I thanked her and Caloth followed me into the elevator. "Why would you wanna see the human?" He asked.

"Saying goodbye to a friend." I replied. The elevator door opened up and I stepped out. "Kozak's one floor up. I'll meet you there whenever I'm done here." "Stay safe cowboy." The doors shut and I made the walk down the hallway. 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106 107, finally 108. He had his door closed for some reason. I knocked.

It opened slightly. Ozio stuck his head out and looked at me. "Greenie? The hell you doing here?" he asked. I shrugged. "Come on in if you want." I shook my head. "Sorry Ozio, I'm getting reassigned a new manager." The human smiled. "Making your way up the ladder Greenie? Hope I get a new driver soon." I nodded in agreement. "I'm sure you will. I gotta go Ozio." He kept his smile, but it seemed sad. "Take care Greenie." With that I turned and left.

I made my way back to the elevators and went up a floor. Room 118 is where I found Caloth talking to the orc Kozak. I walked in and stood beside the elf. "Hey kid, when you get here?" He asked. I stayed silent and kept my face emotionless. Kozak had been put inside several casts and was hooked up to a machine that helped him breath. "Listen, about last nights job. Your cut's getting split in half. Someone else said they did better job to the bossman and he took your money to pay him." I couldn't hold back a smile.

"You look like hammered shit Kozak." Caloth said. "Fuck you, you fucking elf. As for you lizard, when I get out of here I'm gonna tear you limb from limb. I'm going to cook your legs and drink your blood. I'm going to-" I silenced him by grabbing his throat. I was inches away from his face and spoke quietly. "If you don't shut your mouth Kozak, I'm going to bash your brains in with a hammer. You understand?" He kept his silence.

"Good," I Let go of his throat and began to walk out but stopped at the doorway. "get well soon." I made my way to the elevator with Caloth close behind me. "The hell was that about man?" I kept silent. We walked out of the hospital and back to my car. "I'll help you move your stuff over to my apartment Cal."

We got home and I held up my end of the promise. There was nothing much, mostly just three suitcases and a dufflebag. "Where am I going to sleep?" The elf asked. "My bed. I got the couch." He set his stuff beside the bed and flopped down. My phone vibrated in my pocket so I took it out and checked it. Urban, why would he be calling? I answered and walked out of the bedroom. "What do ya need boss?"

"Got a job for you kid, if your interested." I slouched against the wall and begin to think. Urban's my new manager? "I'm listening." Urban coughed a bit from too much intake on nicotine. After his fit subsided he began to talk again. "I got a client who needs two people picked up and dropped off at an address. They'll tell you where of course. Any questions?" I thought for a while. "I'm gonna need a car." Urban chuckled. "That'll be no problem, anything else?" "When do I leave?"

Well that answer was right then and there. Now I was in a rare Shelby Cobra that had been colored black. It was equipped with a V8 engine and, to my liking, was manual transmisson. Six speed all the way baby. I smiled as I slid into the leather driver seat and rested my hand on the stick. I could't help but wiggle a little from excitement.

I was tasked to go meet two people in Modesto. There was about a two hour drive ahead of me. I turned the radio on to some sort of classic hits channel and began driving out of LA. Two hours of non-stop driving. Just me and the car. The open road. I loved long drives.

After about two hours I arrived at the designated pickup point. An old abandoned theatre. Nothing happened for the first ten minutes. Then I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Two figures, female and younger male to my left. They approached my car and I opened the back door behind me and the two piled in. "Did Urban send you?" I nodded as the Girl closed the door.

Girl? She had to be at least twenty-three, couple years younger than me. The boy had to be at least seventeen, maybe eighteen. I got a good look at the two from the rear view mirror. Jesus Christ! Prostitutes, both of them. What the hell had this society come to.

I pulled out of the the parking lot and headed onto the main road. "We're we headed?" I asked. The girl gave me a paper. Same address as where I worked. Something ain't right. Keeping quite I drove back to the track. Silence the whole way there. We pulled up to the track just as the sun began to set over the horizon.

Urban was waiting there at the front door. He was wearing a black leather jacket with red stripes going down each arm. I'd never really seen Urban stand up before. He was about forty years old and stood at about six three. Real skinny and short pepper hair. I got out of the car the same time the two passengers did and walked over to the older human. "Thanks kid, wait around a while and I'll pay ya." I nodded and walked over to my car.

The girl, who was dressed in jeans and a black hoodie, pointed at me and said something to the boy; he nodded and walked over to me as she and Urban went inside. "Hi," He said and stood by me. I nodded to him. "Mr. Cooper said you're a quite guy. I can see that's true." I kept my silence and stared at him. "Thanks for driving us up here, my sister has had a rough time down there." I nodded and sat on the hood of my car. "I'm Roy by the way." He stuck out his hand and smiled slightly.

I took it and studied him. About five eight in height. Probably weighed around 150. Short black hair. Grey hoodie with no logos on it, but the hood looked different with three holes on both the left and right side. Dark brown eyes. I stood just four inches taller than him. "I'm guessing Urban gave you my name?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, he said just some cowboy was on his way to come get us." I hid a smile and nodded. We stayed silent for a bit and just looked around a bit. "Hey, you wanna soda?" I asked. Roy's face lit up with a smile and he nodded. We walked inside and I showed him to the workers area. Only a janitor and another mechanic stood inside the employees lounge. We walked up to the soda machine and I bought him a Coke while I got a MR. PIB. We walked back outside to the car and sipped on our soda for a while.

About two minutes later Urban and the girl came out. Urban walked up to me and handed me a bag of credits. "There's twenty-five hundred in there. Should be enough for you to pay the bill for a while. I need you to take these two over to your apartment complex for a while. They need a place to stay." I nodded and began to walk back to my car, the girl following.

Roy got in the back and his sister got in the passenger seat. I stood outside the driver door and called Caloth. "Hey Cowboy, what cha need." I looked back at the girl. "Tell Seth I've got someone willing to but the apartment." I heard Caloth chuckle. "Good, got some diner waiting for ya when you get back." I hung up and got into the driver seat.

We got back to the apartment complex and made our way up to my floor. Seth was waiting for us. "Uh, hey." I nodded to him. "Seth, these are your buyers. Roy and..." "Lara, Lara Smith." She said in a soft tone. I gave Seth the twenty-five hundred and he left after giving Lara the keys.

"Hey, thanks for getting us here Mister." She said with a smile Roy began walking off to the room. "You two hungry?" I asked Lara and Roy both looked at each other and then back at me while nodding. "I let you two get settled in. My room is right down the hall. 508." The said their thanks and walked off. I made my way back to my room and opened the door.

"Cal, be expecting company soon." He looked at me questionably and smiled. "You get a girlfriend Cowboy?" I scoffed and headed into my room to relax a bit. I heard him chuckle as he followed me in. I took off my Jacket and set it at the foot of the bed. "Is she cute?" "She and He are both on their way over. Put a shirt on." He blushed and hurried into the closet and found one of mine. Little Shit.

There was a knock at the door as I finished setting the table. Caloth opened it. "Hi, you must be Roy and Lara. Come on in and take a seat. I'll get you something to drink." They sat down and water was brought to them. Caloth sat opposite of me while the two siblings sat opposite of each other. Diner was beans and artificial chicken. Caloth asked most of the questions and got the two to laugh a bit.

"So Caloth, what do you do?" Roy asked. "Other than pay this cowboy rent," They laughed at that. "I'm his co-driver for a show. We both share a garage together." "Jesus Cal, you make it sound like we're dating." I got laughter from all three of them. Roy began to explain his two brothers to us that lived on the east coast. Diner was finished and the siblings headed back to their room laughing.

Caloth went to bed after he helped clean up. I sat in a chair facing the window and stared off into the city that never sleeps. Neon lights and flying cars flooded my vision. Pipes released small streams of steam. My eyelids grew heavy so I stumbled over to the couch about an hour later and fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
